The present invention relates to a modular terminal, and more specifically relates to a modular business terminal having a configuration which may readily be altered.
Transaction terminal products for retail and financial markets are designed to be either fully integrated, fully modular, or unified/modular. A unified/modular terminal locates modules such as keyboards, displays, printers, etc. on a surface in a designated position within close proximity to each other as a unified configuration. For a modular configuration, the modules can be removed from this surface, and, with added cable length, the modules can be placed in any desirable position within a work station. In most present arrangements, the modules of a unified/modular terminal can be unified only if located in a specified area on a surface. This surface is usually the top of a cash drawer or the electronics/power supply module of a retail terminal. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a terminal design which provides the flexibility to locate the terminal modules in a variety of positions.